guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkrime Delves
General Description Darkrime Delves is a 3 layer dungeon in the Far Shiverpeaks. It is located at the northern edge of the Bjora Marches. To fully explore this dungeon you have to take the quest The Misanthropic Jotun Principle from Einarr Frostcleft. NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Dobb *Various: ** 1 Beacon of Droknar ** 20 Kolgrim Bainwight ** 20 Einarr Frostcleft Bestiary Monsters *Dragons ** 20 Chromatic Drake (levels 1 and 2) *Dryders ** 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Soulfire Dryder (level 1 and 2) ** 24 Terrorbond Dryder (level 2) *Stone Summit ** 24 Stone Summit Carver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Stone Summit Crusher (level 1) ** 24 Stone Summit Healer (level 1) ** 24 Stone Summit Gnasher (level 2) *Elementals ** 20 Icy Stalagmite (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 3) ** 20 Whirling Wisp (levels 1 and 3) *Giants ** 24 Jotun Skullsmasher (levels 2 and 3) ** 28 Jotun Skullsmasher (levels 1, 2 and 3) ** 24 Jotun Bloodcurdler (level 3) ** 28 Jotun Bloodcurdler (levels 1, 2 and 3) ** 28 Jotun Bladeturner (levels 1, 2 and 3) ** 24 Jotun Mindbreaker (levels 1 and 3) ** 28 Jotun Mindbreaker (levels 1, 2 and 3) *Nightmares ** 15 Scourge Vaettir (level 1) ** 20 Scourge Vaettir (level 1) ** 20 Shadow Vaettir (level 1) ** 15 Mist Vaettir (level 1) ** 20 Mist Vaettir (level 1) *Incubus ** 20 Stormcloud Incubus (level 1 and 2) Bosses *Jotun ** 26 Havok-kin (two on level 1, one on level 2, one on level 3) → (Skull Crack) ** 28 Grelk Icelash (level 2) → (Skull Crack) Boss-like foes *Jotun ** 29 Havok Soulwail Pets * 5 White Crab Rewards *When opened, the Havok's Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Havok's Maul *** Havok's Shield *** The Soulwailer **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Cobalt Staff ****Demon Tongue Scythe ****Stygian Reaver ****Violet Edge **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Ruby ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone **A gold Polymock Piece *1500 Norn reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) Tips *This is one of the easiest of the Eye of the North 3-level dungeons. *The Norn, Kolgrim Bainwight and Einarr Frostcleft will accompany you on the trip but they are not allies and will not aid you in battle. *Ward of Stability or the Dwarven shout "Don't Trip!" is strongly advised as the Jotuns frequently use Giant Stomp. *The Stone Summit dwarves and the Jotun hate each other as much as they hate you, and they will fight. As the dwarves are much easier foes than the Jotun, it may be to your advantage to intervene on their behalf -- or you can simply wait out their fights and kill the surviving Jotuns. *The final boss can be fought alone with careful pulling of every Jotun around him. Bringing an anti-melee skill like Blinding Surge makes him laughably easy. Light of deldrimmor *There is a Dwarven Ghost next to the map at level 1, and another next to the map at level 2 *Two Hidden Treasures can be found next to the entrance of the second frozen zone in level 2 *Another one is next to the map of level 3 ( at the northeast of the area ) *You can also find a Hidden Treasure next to Havok Soulwail *If Light of Deldrimor is used in level 3 of this dungeon, a "Secret Switch" may be revealed at location shown. There is also a Hidden Treasure nearby *The switch will open a door to a secret room where Light of Deldrimor may be used again to reveal a Hidden Treasure and a Dwarven Ghost . The secret room will appear at location shown. Category:Far ShiverpeaksCategory:DungeonsCategory:Gives Norn points